<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(佐鸣)来画人体吧～ by SNOKI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373179">(佐鸣)来画人体吧～</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOKI/pseuds/SNOKI'>SNOKI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, School Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOKI/pseuds/SNOKI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接上次的车以及补充背景及人设</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(佐鸣)来画人体吧～</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>上次的小渣文居然还有人喜欢，参考广泛素材后打算写个🚗的细节以及补充人设和背景，bug可能很多，是真的小学生文笔，欢迎指出问题。(涉及一点我鸣)</p><p>校园ooc    理科学霸助x美术系学渣鸣  甜的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波佐助，木叶大学音乐系大二学生，主修钢琴，自幼天资聪颖，又勤奋好学，受到无数女生青睐，总之是个“别人家的孩子”。与漩涡鸣人是邻居，嘛，不过日久生情。他是初二时发现的：<br/>
         当时轮到佐助值日，碰巧老师找他有事，其他同学都把自己的值日任务做完了他才回来，男生们早看不惯他了(嫉妒他的人气)，很有义气地把他该做的都留下了，脚底抹油，溜了。佐助一进教室，就看见鸣人在等他，只不过已经睡着了。夕阳照在他的脸上，逆光看去，就像是在散发光芒一样。佐助悄悄走过去，仔细端详，连睫毛都染上了夕阳的余晖。佐助看得有些发愣，鸣人的眉眼不像平日里因夸张的表情而奇怪地扭曲，颇为柔和，像一个平静的、纯洁的、温顺的婴儿。奇怪，怎么有点……可爱?好想在他脸上亲一口啊。</p><p>     <br/>
　　   于是他就这么做了。</p><p>        <br/>
偷亲完后，佐助脸一下子红了，我我我在干什么?! 疯了疯了真是疯了。拿起笤竺赶紧马马虎虎地把地扫了，准备叫鸣人回家。一回头，鸣人还没醒，“白痴吊车尾，快起床回家了，等人还能睡着，真是笨蛋。”(骄傲)</p><p>         “也不看看是谁害的!”</p><p>         刚睡醒的鸣人声音不像平时一样热血，有些慵懒，还带着一些倦意，伸个懒腰打个哈欠，脸上的猫须胎记抖了抖，有些不满地瞪了一下佐助。佐助心跳突然漏了一拍，噗，像只小狐狸，真可爱。<br/>
(回家后骄傲的宇智波突然觉得不对，鸣人这么没防备以后该怎么办啊，不对不对，以前不会也发生过什么吧？看来一定要看紧了，不然这么可爱很容易被人掳走的。)</p><p>       就这样，我们的宇智波佐助坠入爱河了。不过为了维持高冷形象，佐助一直没有告白。</p><p>        除了佐助，鸣人还有个邻居，住在对门，叫我爱罗，在砂隐大学主修沙画，那双手好像能控制沙子一样，能精准的把控沙子的用量和位置。和鸣人一样，父母常年在外工作，一个人很孤独，鸣人便经常把我爱罗叫到自己家来玩。鸣人父母不在时，会有一个黄书作家大叔来照顾他，说是“照顾”，实际上就是每周过来给他点钱，之后便以“要收集素材”为由跑掉，所以鸣人最亲的人实际上就是我爱罗。但鸣人老是随地撒种子，我爱罗也十分喜欢鸣人，而且在高一时就十分爽快的告白了，只可惜被朋友卡砸中。<br/>
　　『我喜欢你很久了』<br/>
　　『可我只把你当朋友』<br/>
　　我爱罗差点一口老血喷出来，没事没事，我总会成功的。<br/>
　　鸣人不知道从什么时候开始，对佐助似乎有一种别样的情感，是那种……超越兄弟的情感。虽然很不情愿承认，但是，佐助是真的很好看很优秀啊。总是，想要追上他，追上他的步伐，他想和佐助并肩而行，才这么努力，这么拼命啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
背景，人设完了，接下来上车<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>(佐助压上去后)又是一个深吻，鸣人相当没有经验，刚开始牙关禁闭，突然感到佐助的舌头在撬开他们，也配合着把牙关放松，刚放松，佐助的舌立马伸进来饥渴地在鸣人嘴里漫步，与鸣人的舌头纠缠起来，而且似乎在模仿某种活塞运动。<br/>
『哈……唔嗯……哈，不行了，呼吸不上来了……呼……』<br/>
佐助体贴地暂时放过他，立起上身居高临下地打量他。鸣人的脸因呼吸不畅而有些泛红，正大口呼吸新鲜空气<br/>
『哼，果然是吊车尾的，连换气都不会。』戏谑地说<br/>
『你说什么?!』<br/>
鸣人有些气愤，一把搂住佐助的腰，把他强拉下来，主动吻上去。佐助眼中闪过一丝惊讶，随即勾起一抹浅笑，以不可阻挡的攻势吻上去，直到鸣人的小嘴被他吻的有些红肿。</p><p>那么接下来……脱掉网衣，沿着脖子一路吻下去，在锁骨处轻咬一口。<br/>
『嘶，你干嘛呀？!』有些惊慌<br/>
『mark你』(这里不是ABO)<br/>
继续向下，胸膛、腹部，一把拉下裤子，脱掉小青蛙内裤，向鼠蹊部进攻。<br/>
『诶，这里也是金色的。』看着鸣人的耻毛<br/>
『闭嘴!』羞耻地捂住脸<br/>
面对鸣人精瘦的大腿中略显可爱的小鸣人，佐助不假思索地一口含住。<br/>
『呜呜啊啊啊你干什么!』未经人事的青年有一种奇异的感觉，好像有微弱的电流通过全身，阴茎被温暖的口腔内壁包裹，这可比自己笨拙地自慰舒服一万倍!佐助开始用舌头细细地抚摸着鸣人的性器，还给他做了个深喉，鸣人爽的把脚趾都蜷缩起来。在佐助的不懈努力下，终于……<br/>
『啊！』<br/>
射在了佐助嘴里。<br/>
『对不起佐助!这里有纸，你吐在这里吧。』<br/>
『咕噜』<br/>
鸣人震惊地看着佐助，他他他居然咽下去了!脸烧的更厉害了。佐助邪魅一笑：<br/>
“你发泄了，可我还没呢。”<br/>
佐助掰开鸣人的腿，摆成M形，准备长驱直入。<br/>
等等，好像忘了什么，哦对。<br/>
鸣人不解地看着佐助下床，在书包中翻找着什么<br/>
『有了』<br/>
佐助拿着一小瓶液体和一个小盒返回床上。<br/>
『这是什么？』<br/>
『润滑剂和避孕套』<br/>
『……好啊你，准备得这么充分，是不是早有预谋啊？!』<br/>
『为了这一刻我准备了很久』<br/>
总是这么会撩人!鸣人瞬间觉得自己就是把自己送入虎口了。<br/>
带好后，佐助挤了一些润滑剂在手指上<br/>
『来了哦』<br/>
把一根手指插入，鸣人瞬间有一种排斥的感觉，好在有润滑剂，不怎么疼。很快佐助又塞入了第二指，这次排斥的感觉更强烈了，鸣人努力适应着这种感觉。接着是第三指，现在排斥的感觉少了些，但是有些疼，鸣人眼中开始泛着泪光。佐助的手指似乎在找什么，然后他按上了一个小点，鸣人突然爆出一声呻吟<br/>
『唔啊!』<br/>
看来就是这儿了。抽出手指，把自己的性器对准那个粉嫩而潮湿的小孔，轻轻地推进去。<br/>
三根手指自然比不上佐助的大粗长，佐助刚一进去鸣人就抽泣起来<br/>
『唔，好痛』<br/>
『那我先等你适应一下』<br/>
1minute later<br/>
『好了佐助你来吧』<br/>
鸣人脸色明明还有些苍白，但佐助管不了那么多了，他也忍耐很久了，便开始在鸣人体内抽插。把鸣人的腿抬高，俯身下去，伸手抚摸着鸣人凌乱的头发，在耳边呼出一口热气，再一次含住了鸣人的嘴<br/>
　　『那你可别喊疼，我不会停下来的』<br/>
　　『唔唔……呼……哈……哈』<br/>
　　鸣人的叫声被封在这个缠绵的吻中，也渐渐在一次次撞击中变得麻木，痛感渐渐转换成快感。佐助又抽插了十几下，每一下都精准地落在敏感点上。鸣人现在已经放下羞耻，开始浪叫起来，同时用手安慰着哭泣的性器。<br/>
鸣人把腿张得更大，主动迎合着佐助动着腰肢，佐助向前奋力一顶，正好鸣人向后一动<br/>
『啊！……哈……哈』<br/>
『还真骚』<br/>
『……唔!』<br/>
最后冲刺几十下，佐助也快发泄出来了<br/>
『把那个摘掉吧，来填满我。』<br/>
佐助闻言，血气上涌，把避孕套摘掉，重新进入鸣人体内。鸣人能真实地感受到佐助的形状，终于，一道白光，佐助射在了鸣人体内，鸣人也一起射在了床单上。这样不知几次后，两个人倒在床上，佐助的性器甚至都没力气抽出，在鸣人体内留着。佐助抱紧了鸣人：</p><p>『我爱你。』<br/>
『我也爱你。』<br/>
PS：事后<br/>
鸣人：佐助你第一次怎么这么有经验？<br/>
佐助：(坏笑)因为我提前查了资料并每天都幻想一遍<br/>
鸣人陷入了极大的震惊中。。。好兄弟竟然天天幻想自己?</p><p>第二天早：<br/>
佐助：昨晚我一共几次?<br/>
鸣人：四次?五次?我记不清了<br/>
佐助：五次?看来有一次没让你满意啊，现在让你满意一下吧。<br/>
鸣人：(╥﹏╥)</p><p>抱歉我爱罗，你可能没机会啦～</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，文笔不好，可能有后续</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>